


Teddy’s Boys

by phan_tho_amirite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BBC radio, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Here I am again writing stories I hate reading, Hospitals, M/M, Non-binary character, me crying, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_tho_amirite/pseuds/phan_tho_amirite
Summary: Dan and Phil in the future, their life is together, they have a little boy named Teddy and a dog.





	Teddy’s Boys

“Phiw! Da!” The 3 year old yelled as he bombarded Dan and Phil’s bed a little too early in the morning. The pair never really minded it though if it was their baby boy Teddy. Dan soon tasted the soft blonde curls of their son who always preferred their real names to parent names like ‘Daddy’ or ‘Papa.’

“What is it Love Bug? Da and I were sleeeeeping!” Phil complained groggily, but there was no really negativity in his voice. There never was. Neither of them had the strength to open their eyes yet. 

Teddy got up and was bouncing excitedly on the bed. “Nothin’! Jus’ want-tid to say I wuv you bof!” He then stopped bouncing momentarily like he was trying hard to remember something. “Oh yea! Day Cair-w! I drawed us! Our famwy!” Teddy then carefully got off the bed, presumably to find his drawing that Dan and Phil would proudly display in the background of their radio show at the BBC. They would soon have their wall completely covered but their fans continued to love Teddy’s masterpieces. 

Dan finally opened his eyes to see that Phil hadn’t opened his yet. He had time to admire Phil’s sleeping form. Age had sharpened his face, especially his cheekbones. Soft lashes were rested on said cheekbones. He changed his fringe into a quiff years back but kept dyeing his hair his signature black color. How Dan managed to get someone this effervescent, he still didn’t quite know. 

Dan went from directly looking at Phil’s face to looking at their forms in the bed, as if he were hovering. He was floating above them and watched as Phil slowly faded. He was disappearing at a rapid rate. 

“What the FUCK?!” Dan hollered and made a useless attempt to float down and save Phil. The harder he tried the higher he floated. Through the sound of blood rushing through his head, he heard loud crying and a dog barking. There was knocking at their bedroom door and he knew that Teddy and their dog were desperately to open the door 

“PHIL! TEDDY! OH MY GOD COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!” 

******

“PHIL! TEDDY!” Dan woke with a start, but was held back by cords taking his vitals. “phiw... teddy...” Dan said more softly. And put his head back on the hospital room pillow. He hurt all over but was numb at the same time, like whatever they were using on him had slowly worn off. 

Someone knocked on the door, and he hoped to anyone that was listening that it was Phil. It wasn’t, just a hospital nurse coming to check up on him. “Good you’re fully awake now. I’m Rory, your nurse. I’ll let Dr. Susan know you’re fully moving right away. Is there anything I can get you before I leave?” They seemed like a kind enough person, but there was only two people he wanted to see right now. Phil and Teddy. 

“Where are they? My husband? My baby boy! Where are they I want them NOW!” Dan demanded even from his place on the bed, no matter how nice this nurse was, he only wanted to see his family. 

The way the nurses eyes softened into sadness, Dan already had an idea of what was happening. “I’m sorry Mr. Lester, there was an extreme car accident you and your husband were involved in. Phil passed away on impact. As for someone named Teddy, we have no data of any family members by that name.” Their eyes were on the brink of tears. They seemed like a fairly young nurse who may not be quite ready to break bad news to their patients. “You’ve been in a coma for almost 2 months, but you’ve been able to cry and make small movements for about two weeks.” They finished, fighting hard to keep themselves under control. They immediately excused themselves from the room promising to bring back Dr.Susan. 

“What the FUCK!” Was all dan could utter when they left the room. Why the hell was this nurse claiming his son basically didn’t exist? The last thing he remembered was them in their bed before he started floating. He tried calling to remember Teddy’s dark blue eyes and curly hair, but soon the image of his son started to fade as Phil had in his last memory. 

The memory was replaced by a different one, this one feeling much more clear than the last. Dan and Phil were heading home from their radio show. Dan was driving, assuring Phil earlier in the night that he could make it home fine. The next memory cut to an almost unconscious Dan frantically looking for Phil. Dan knew that Phil hadn’t actually died on impact, but he wasn’t exactly going to last to the hospital either. He was hovering over Phil’s body, a ghost of a breath barely keeping him alive. 

“Phil please, please don’t leave me. You can’t leave like this.” Dan cried softly as he rested his head near Phil’s. Phil’s eyes were closed as he didn’t have any spare strength to open them. “Dan...” Phil started before coughing up blood. He persisted though, trying his hardest to finish his sentence, “I love you so so much Dan, but I can’t make it. Please keep on living. For me, for us.” A few moments passed before he started again, breath increasingly becoming more shallow. “I wanted to grow old with you Dan. Have a family and a dog. I did always like the name Teddy.” He said with his last breath. He was gone. The love of his life was gone. Just as the paramedics began to arrive, he passed out and didn’t wake up for two months. 

******

When nurse Rory and Dr. Susan came back to Dan Lester’s room, he was in bad shape. He was barely hanging on, as the beep on the monitor showed. His eyes were closed but he had a small smile on his face. He could see Phil, looking as beautiful as ever and glowing thanks to a mysterious light behind him. He was smiling at Dan and Dan couldn’t help but walk towards Phil, and it didn’t take long for him to be holding his husband’s hand again. 

What Rory and Dr. Susan saw was Dan’s heart rate monitor flat line. 

But what Dan saw was all he ever wanted back in his arms. He smiled at Phil before saying his first words to him,

“I like the name Teddy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals so I thought I was going to stop writing stuff like this after 2 years of not writing. Well surprise bitch! I’m back and crying more than ever. Also what is that title idk


End file.
